Nada nos pode Separar
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Sam e Dean estão numa relação estável e Dean acredita que nada os poderá separar. Porém, um acidente inesperado irá colocar os dois à prova, pois as suas vidas irão mudar e a relação dos dois ficará em perigo. Oneshot.


**Título: **Nada nos pode Separar

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Sam e Dean estão numa relação estável e Dean acredita que nada os poderá separar. Porém, um acidente inesperado irá colocar os dois à prova, pois as suas vidas irão mudar e a relação dos dois ficará em perigo. Oneshot.

**Nada nos pode Separar**

"O mais importante, é estarmos juntos, não é, Dean?"

Sam olhou para Dean, que estava sentado num sofá no quarto do motel. Dean virou-se para encarar Sam.

"Claro que sim, Sammy." respondeu Dean. "Não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ti."

Sam sorriu e aproximou-se de Dean.

"Era isso que eu queria ouvir."

"Eu sei." disse Dean, sorrindo. "Mas não o disse só por ser o que tu querias ouvir."

Sam sentou-se ao lado de Dean.

"Achas que, enfim, há alguma coisa que nos possa separar?"

Dean olhou para Sam e ficou pensativo.

"Bom, há sempre a possibilidade de algum demónio matar um de nós, mas tirando isso..." Dean ficou em silêncio por um segundo. "Não, não há nada que nos possa separar."

"A sério?"

"Eu nunca te vou deixar e se tu fugires, eu vou atrás de ti." disse Dean, piscando o olho a Sam. "Não te vais livrar de mim e eu também não me vou livrar de ti. Estamos destinados a estar juntos."

Sam abanou a cabeça.

"Fico contente que penses assim." disse Sam. "Eu também espero que nunca nos separemos, mas nunca se sabe o que o futuro nos reserva."

Mas nessa tarde, um acontecimento iria pôr à prova o que os dois tinham acabado de dizer.

Sam e Dean saíram do quarto de motel nessa tarde. Iriam investigar um local que poderia estar assombrado.

"Será que aquela casa está mesmo assombrada? Parece-me que a queda daquela mulher pode ter sido apenas um acidente." disse Sam, pensativo.

"É para termos a certeza que a casa está ou não está assombrada que vamos lá investigar, não é?" perguntou Dean, sorrindo.

Nesse momento, Dean notou que havia uma moeda no passeio e baixou-se para a apanhar.

"Ena, uma moeda." disse ele, pegando nela.

Sam continuou a caminhar e começou a atravessar a passadeira. Nesse momento, um carro fez a curva a toda a velocidade. Quando Sam se virou para ver o que se estava a passar, o carro embateu contra ele, elevando Sam no ar. Sam rolou pela capota do carro e foi projectado contra um poste no meio da rua. Dean correu para Sam.

"Sam! Sam!" gritou Dean, baixando-se sobre Sam. "Diz alguma coisa. Sam!"

Mas Sam tinha desmaiado. Várias pessoas começaram a aproximar-se, para ver o que tinha acontecido.

"Chamem uma ambulância." pediu Dean.

Várias pessoas pegaram nos seus telefones. O condutor do carro saiu do carro e caminhou até ao aglomerado de pessoas.

"Eu peço desculpa. Eu não queria..." começou ele.

Dean lançou-lhe um olhar gelado.

"Se alguma coisa lhe acontecer, a culpa é toda sua." gritou ele. "E se ele morrer, eu mato-o a você."

Várias pessoas começaram a murmurar entre elas. O condutor do carro ficou em silêncio. Pouco depois, chegou uma ambulância, logo seguida por um carro da polícia.

Os paramédicos trouxeram uma maca e puseram lá Sam.

"Ele vai ficar bem?" perguntou Dean.

"Não sabemos. Temos de o levar com urgência para o hospital. Vamos observá-lo no caminho, mas são precisas radiografias e outras coisas que teremos de fazer no hospital." explicou um dos paramédicos.

"Eu posso ir com ele?"

"É amigo ou da família?"

"Sou."

"Então pode vir connosco."

Dean lançou um último olhar ao condutor do carro, que estava a falar com a polícia e entrou na ambulância. Segundos depois, a ambulância partiu em direcção ao hospital.

Quando Sam abriu os olhos, estava deitado numa cama de hospital. Olhou para o lado e viu Dean sorrir-lhe.

"Sammy, como te sentes?"

"Mais ou menos." respondeu Sam. "Onde estou?"

"No hospital. Foste atropelado."

Sam fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

"Sim, já me lembro." disse Sam. "O carro veio a alta velocidade enquanto eu ia a atravessar a passadeira."

"Sim. Mas agora vai ficar tudo bem." disse Dean. "Vais recuperar. O condutor que te atropelou vai passar a noite atrás das grades. Amanhã o juiz vai julgá-lo, se bem que eu falei com a polícia e provavelmente ele vai sair em liberdade, tendo de pagar uma multa. Não é justo. Ele podia ter-te matado!"

"Eu não morro assim tão facilmente." disse Sam, sorrindo.

Dean agarrou-lhe a mão.

"Por momentos, pensei que ele te tivesse matado. Entrei em pânico." admitiu Dean. "Mas pronto, isto vai passar."

"Afinal não fomos ver a tal casa assombrada..."

"Paciência, temos muito tempo para isso."

"Quanto tempo é que eu estive a dormir?"

"Sete horas." respondeu Dean.

Nesse momento, um médico entrou pela porta do quarto e Dean largou a mão de Sam. O médico aproximou-se.

"Ah, já voltou a si." disse o médico, olhando para Sam. "Como se sente?"

"Mais ou menos, acho eu. Não sinto dores."

"Tivemos de lhe dar medicamentos para que não sentisse nada." respondeu o médico.

"É por isso que não sinto as pernas?" perguntou Sam.

O médico abanou a cabeça.

"Ia falar-lhe disso agora. Infelizmente, o acidente teve consequências para as suas pernas." explicou o médico. "Os danos podem ser permanentes."

"O quê? Quer dizer que ele pode nunca mais andar?" perguntou Dean.

"Sim, é improvável que Sam volte a andar."

Sam parecia chocado e Dean também. Entreolharam-se, sem saber o que dizer.

"Doutor, se é improvável e não impossível, então há uma hipótese, não há?" perguntou Sam.

O médico abanou a cabeça.

"Realmente, há uma hipótese, sim. Mas tem apenas vinte e cinco porcento de hipóteses de voltar a andar." explicou o médico. "Isto, depois de muita fisioterapia e pode nem resultar. Agora, eu vou deixá-los a sós para conversarem. Venho vê-lo daqui a uma hora."

O médico deixou o quarto. Sam irrompeu em lágrimas logo de seguida.

"Calma Sammy." disse Dean, abraçando Sam.

"Dean, nunca mais vou voltar a andar." disse Sam, soluçando.

"Não digas isso. Há hipóteses de voltares a andar."

"São muito poucas." disse Sam.

"Sam, tu vais superar isto. Eu sei que vais."

Sam abanou a cabeça e afastou Dean.

"Dean, isto vai acabar com a minha vida, mas não com a tua."

"Sam, o que é que estás a dizer?"

"Dean, vais ter de me deixar. É o melhor. Mesmo que um dia eu volte a andar, vai demorar bastante tempo. Tu não podes esperar. Temos o nosso trabalho para fazer e agora só tu é que podes fazê-lo."

Dean ficou mais sério.

"Sam, tu queres dizer que devemos acabar tudo e eu sigo com a minha vida e tu com a tua?"

Sam desviou o olhar.

"Sim." murmurou ele.

"Eu nunca te vou deixar. Já te tinha dito."

"Mas Dean..."

"Sam, mesmo que nunca mais voltes a andar, eu não te vou deixar. Eu amo-te. Vou estar sempre contigo. E se não podemos fazer o nosso trabalho, paciência."

"Mas tu podes. Tu podes andar. Eu é que não."

"Não importa. Sem ti, nada disto faz sentido." disse Dean. "Eu não te vou deixar. Ponto final."

Sam agarrou a mão de Dean.

"Dean, tu vais arrepender-te mais tarde."

"Não, não vou." respondeu Dean. "Sam, tu queres separar-te de mim? Queres ver-me ir embora e deixar-te para trás? É isso é que queres?"

Sam abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não, não é. Mas se o melhor para ti é ficares longe de mim, eu não me importo."

Dean aproximou-se mais e beijou Sam.

"Não te vou deixar. Vamos ultrapassar isto, juntos." disse Dean, confiante. "Os Winchesters não desistem, Sammy. Vais dar tudo por tudo, para te recuperares. Se não conseguires, paciência. Mas vais tentar."

"Está bem. Eu vou dar o meu melhor, Dean. Prometo."

Alguns dias depois, Dean decidiu que iriam ficar a viver naquela cidade. Encontrou uma casa para alugarem e os dois mudaram-se para lá. Logo de seguida, começaram as sessões de fisioterapia de Sam.

Seis meses depois, as melhorias eram poucas. Quando, mais uma vez voltaram para casa, Sam vinha bastante desanimado.

"Não vale a pena, Dean. Nunca mais vou voltar a andar." disse Sam.

Dean encarou-o.

"Não podes desistir, Sam. Não podes."

"Dean, estás a perder o teu tempo comigo. É melhor deixares-me e continuares com a tua vida. Se ficares comigo, nunca vais ter uma vida normal."

"Sam, nós nunca tivemos uma vida normal." disse Dean. "E eu não desisto de ti."

Sam baixou os olhos.

"Eu vou desistir da fisioterapia."

"Não, não vais." disse Dean, duramente. "Não podes desistir! Não vais melhorar nada."

"Mas Dean..."

"Sam, não quero saber se estás numa cadeira de rodas, sem conseguires andar. Não me importa. És a pessoa que eu amo. Mesmo que nunca mais voltes a andar, eu estarei ao teu lado. Mas o que não quero, é estar contigo quando tu estás sempre assim, desanimado, a teres pena de ti próprio, a tentares que eu siga em frente." disse Dean. "Não vês que me magoas, agindo assim?"

"Dean, eu não te quero magoar."

"Então não desistas! Luta pelo que queres! Não queres voltar a andar?"

"Claro que quero." respondeu Sam.

"Então não desistas. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar."

"Está bem, Dean. Tens razão. Não vou desistir."

Dean sorriu.

"Assim é que o meu Sammy se comporta. Temos de ter esperança."

Oito meses depois, as melhorias já podiam ser finalmente vistas. Os médicos tinham ficado impressionados com a força de vontade que Sam começara a mostrar, em parte porque Dean nunca o deixava desistir, nem desanimar. Por esta altura, Sam já não andava de cadeira de rodas, apenas se apoiava em canadianas.

"Vês, o médico disse que agora é só uma questão de tempo até voltares a andar." disse Dean, sorrindo.

"Dean, tinhas razão em não me deixares desistir. Se eu tivesse desistido, então nunca voltaria a andar."

"Sam, o que seria de ti sem mim?" perguntou Dean, sorrindo.

"Sem ti, eu seria incompleto, Dean."

Dean aproximou-se e beijou Sam.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Sammy, vais ver. Vai voltar tudo ao normal, ou pelo menos, o que nós conhecíamos por normal."

E assim, seis meses depois, Sam estava a andar novamente. Ele e Dean sentaram-se na sala da sua casa.

"O médico disse que a princípio tenho de andar pouco, mas aos poucos posso andar por mais tempo e, eventualmente, poderei correr novamente." disse Sam.

"Óptimo Sammy."

"O que vamos fazer agora, Dean?"

"O que queres dizer?" perguntou Dean, confuso.

"Agora já ando. Já não vou precisar de fisioterapia. Tenho só de ter cuidado. Quero saber o que devemos fazer agora. Queres voltar a caçar?"

Dean pareceu pensativo.

"Sabes, eu até gosto de ter uma casa e tenho o meu trabalho na oficina de mecânica, mas por outro lado, a vida é bastante monótona." disse Dean. "Mas se quiseres ficar aqui e continuarmos com a nossa vida... normal, continuamos."

Sam sorriu-lhe.

"Sabes, eu achei que, se pudéssemos deixar de caçar, havia de ser maravilhoso. Eu ansiava por ter uma vida normal, mas agora já não penso assim." disse Sam. "Estes últimos dois anos, tive de me esforçar por voltar a andar. Sempre com a mesma rotina. As mesmas pessoas. Preciso de mudança."

"Então, voltamos a caçar?"

"Sim. Mas tens de me dar tempo. Para já, não te posso ajudar a enfrentar demónios, porque não posso correr, nem fazer grandes esforços com as pernas, mas posso ajudar-te com informação."

"Parece-me bem. Tu contribuis com ideias e informação e eu faço o trabalho de campo, até tu poderes voltar a caçar a meu lado."

Sam sorriu-lhe.

"Dean, tenho de te pedir desculpa."

"Porquê?"

"Porque eu disse que o mais importante era estarmos juntos, mas quando se deu o acidente, mudei de opinião. Queria desistir de nós. Desculpa."

Dean aproximou-se e beijou Sam.

"Não faz mal. Eu nunca desisti de ti, nem nunca vou desistir, Sammy." disse Dean. "Como eu disse e repito, eu nunca te vou deixar, porque tu és a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e, juntos, enfrentaremos tudo, sejam demónios, doenças, acidentes. Nada nos pode separar."


End file.
